Desert Encounter
Log Title: Desert Encounter Characters: Ebony, Evac (SG), Snoop Location: Desert, Near Burpleson Air Force Base, Shattered Glass Universe Date: 7-27-2010 TP: Shattered Glass Summary: Snoop is in the Desert, but it is the wrong dimension! Category:Logs LOG BEGINS SG-Joes SG-Evac says, "Ebony, do you copy?" SG-Joes Ebony says, "I copy." SG-Joes SG-Evac says, "Did you receive a report from General Flagg about some sort of creature missing in the desert outside the Burpleson Air Force Base?" SG-Joes Ebony says, "I don't recall one. But I've been busy. When was this?" SG-Joes Lt. SG-Evac says, "Recently. And... I think I've found the creature." SG-Joes Ebony says, "Where are you? Do you need back up?" SG-Joes Lt. SG-Evac says, "It's... rolling around in the sand. I might need backup." SG-Joes Ebony says, "OK... Give me a location." SG-Joes Lt. SG-Evac radioes a location in the Nevada Desert. Outside, Night Boomer XP-14F #2653 flies in from the Utah Desert responding to a request for assistance. Outside, Hammer #2603> SG-Evac is in the desert not too far from the Burpleson Air Force Base, parked near what appears to be a 2-meter-long grey dinosaur playing in the sand. Snoop is a small gold and grey Dinobot Compy. Her optics are bright blue and burn with a near-constant curiosity. Her small body is a dull steel grey. Her slender, short arms are tipped by fearsome claws. Her legs appear thick and powerful, allowing her to outrun most other 'Bots. As long as she is conscious, she seems to be looking continually at everything around her. SG-Joes Ebony says, "Is that.... a DINOSAUR??" SG-Joes Lt. SG-Evac says, "It... appears to be." Outside, Snoop hears approaching noise, then flips back over and tries to bury herself. SG-Joes Lt SG-Evac says, "It's moving!" SG-Joes Ebony says, "This is... disturbing..." The Night Boomer lands in the desert, near the Dinosaur, and the canopy opens, to reveal.... Ebony! Hammer #2603> SG-Evac remains in his vehicle. Snoop is trying to bury herself Ebony walks towards the 'Dinosaur'. She is fascinated by the thing, "Umm... Are you... Friendly?" Snoop freezes and listens. She slowly tilts her head so one optic is peeking out of the sand. Seeing someone near her, she jumps and recoils back about 20 feet in a panic. Hammer #2603> SG-Evac keeps his vehicle's weapons trained in the strange creature. Twin speakers from Hammer #2603 boom, "I guess you have the most experience interacting with these things eh?" SG-Joes Ebony says, "Experience? I had one try to kill me... I guess you could call it that...." Ebony jumps back herself, a littlew, hand reaching for the crossbow strapped to her leg. She stops, than looks at the Dinosaur, and holds out her hand, with no weapon in it, "What are you? You are robotic, so clearly, not from this planet. Are you... Alien? Friendly?" Snoop's optics widen and she looks around for all of the different voices. Backing up some more, she replies "I Snoop. I be playing in snand for long time. Blasser no here." Ebony smiles, "You Snoop... Is that your name, or your function?" Hammer #2603> SG-Evac says softly, "iOh, mierda! It talks!" Snoop says, "That my name. I be Snoop." Ebony nods, "I am Ebony. Nice to meet you. Where are you from?" Hammer #2603> GAME: SG-Evac PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Hammer #2603> SG-Evac peers out through the windshield of the Hammer Snoop relaxes a bit. "Hi Ebb-knee! I from Aut-bot City. We have lots of snand there. It be around here somewhere, but I lost. Where you from?" Ebony looks at the Dino-bot a little oddly, "I'm from Georgia..." She shakes her head, "Aut-bot city is around here? In the Desert? IN *this* Desert?" Hammer #2603> SG-Evac gapes from the relative safety of his vehicle. Snoop looks around in a circle. "I think so. It big city in in the snand. I have a cave and nest and I play with stick!" Hammer #2603> SG-Evac fear slowly begind to abate. Hammer #2603> GAME: SG-Evac PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Ebony nods, "Want us to help you find it?" Snoop frowns a bit. "I no know. I look for vewy long time and be vewy tired." Hammer #2603> GAME: SG-Evac PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Hammer #2603> SG-Evac steps out of the Hammer Ebony smiles at Snoop, "Well, my plane flies, I can look from the air, if you tell me what it looks like... or... don't you have GPS?" Snoop thinks. "I have ray-dee-oh, but it no work. I no know eeps." Ebony ahhs, softly, "I see... Your radio doesn't work? That's too bad." She sighs, how to get more information? It's like trying to interogate a 3 year old... SG-Evac wanders over cautiously to stand at Ebony's side. He mutters to Ebony, "What is it? Is it really an alien?" Snoop brightens. "Another squishie! Like Spike!" Ebony nods, slightly, "I think so... one that is about 3." she says softly. She pauses, "Wait... Spike? Spike Witwicky? You know Spike Witwicky?" SG-Evac quails a bit at being called 'squishie'. He glances at Ebony. GAME: SG-Evac FAILS an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Snoop nods and grins. "I know Spike! I be bad and take his eat birdie. It no fly." Ebony frowns, and describes the Spike from the SG Side of the dimensional rift, "That the Spike you know? Or...." She describes the Non-FailSpike, "Or this one?" Snoop's optics cloud a bit in confusion. "I know nice Spike! He have nice fam-lee. He play sick wit me sometimes. There be two Spike?" Ebony sighs, "Damn. You are from the other side." She looks at Evac, "This is one of the other side Aliens..." SG-Evac says, "So, what shall we do? Try to capture it? Bring it in to Flagg?" He looks nervous at the prospect. Snoop flops back down in the sand. SG-Evac mutters to Ebony, "It looks dangerous." Ebony bites her lip, and shrugs, "I don't know if we could..." She looks at Snoop, "Want to visit our base? Maybe we can help you find your way home." Snoop nods. "I want go home. What a base though?" SG-Evac looks at Ebony, and then smiles, nodding slowly Ebony says simply, "One of our cities. Military Installation, where we can look over the records, and sattalites images, and see where to send you." SG-Evac says softly, "It's a fun place! Lots of games... and toys!" Snoop hops up and down. "Oooh! You have a stick?" SG-Evac says softly, "Uh.... sure! We've got lots of sticks!" Ebony nods, "And things better than sticks. Energy...." She heard, back in the other Universe, that Cybertronians like Energy, and use it as food, or some such. Snoop slowly nods. "Energy be good. I be out here long, long time. Not have much left. And stick be fun. Will you play stick?" Ebony nods, "Evac will be glad to play stick with you." Snoop smiles a big, toothy grin at EVAC. "Yay! I like see Blasser again too." SG-Evac pales a bit beneath his deep tan. "Uh, sure," he says nervously. Ebony arches an eyebrow, "Blasser?" SG-Evac glances at Ebony. GAME: SG-Evac PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. GAME: SG-Evac PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. SG-Evac looks back at Snoop. "Who's Blasser?" Snoop says, "Blasser make me. He talk on radio a lot. He make stick for me, too!" Ebony nods, "Blasser is you father?" Snoop says, "Blasser put me together." SG-Evac looks at Ebony again, and then back at Snoop. He mutters to himself, "Fascinación..." Louder, to Snoop he says softly, "We'll definitely help you find this 'Blasser.'" Ebony smiles and nods. She motions to a far off Burpleson Air Force Base, then to the Hammer. "If you want to hop on top of the Vehicle over there, Snoop, Evac will give you a ride to our base, for Energy, Sticks, Games, and maybe a way to get you home." o O (And if I can figure one out, a way to trap you in a cell, for SecDef Hauser) SG-Evac mutters to you, "She may be excellent bait to bring in the larger robots." Ebony nods to Evac. But remains smiling at the Dino. Snoop says, "Okay!" she slowly hops over and gets into the vehicle." SG-Evac heads back slowly, glancing nervously at Ebony. Ebony just smiles at Evac, "What? Need me to hold you hand? Afraid the little robot is going to bite you in half?" she whispers. "Grow a pair. I'll be right behind you in the Night Boomer." She hisses. SG-Evac says softly, "Er, yes, ma'am." His pair is safely tucked up into his body at this point, but he haltingly makes his way back to his vehicle. GAME: SG-Evac PASSES a COURAGE roll of Average difficulty. Ebony shakes her head, and walks towards the Night Boomer. Outside, Hammer #2603> Snoop curls up in the back of the vehicle and puts her head down. Outside, Hammer #2603> SG-Evac gets in behind the wheel, glancing back nervously at the sleepy Snoop. Ebony fires up the Night Boomer, and begins preperations for take off. Outside, Hammer #2603 continues towards the Burpleson Air Force Base Ebony takes off, and flies behind the Hammer. Outside, Hammer #2603> Snoop lays in the back conserving energy. Outside, Hammer #2603> SG-Evac drives Snoop into the Air Force Base, past gaping guards. He brings her right into the motorpool, parking the Hammer and shutting it down. Ebony lands on one of the runways, and moves the plane to a hangar. She quickly hops out of the plane. Hammer #2603> MPs and blueshirt pilots gather around to gape at the metallic monster. "That's the one!" some comment. There is buzz about this being the creature they've seen exploring the desert but have been unable to capture. Ebony moves towards the Hammer, and calls out to a Blue Shirt, "We need a Generator. Low Wattage, Low Output..." She looks thoughtful, "And a spare Strut for a Night Boomer. About a Foot Long of Pipe, or something like that." Hammer #2603> The blueshirts nod, and run off to comply. Hammer #2603> Snoop slinks further back into the vehicle. Hammer #2603> SG-Evac hops out of the Hammer, and smiles. "No need to panic, folks. Ebony and I have everything under control." Ebony mutters, "Now, if we can figure out a way to keep the thing in a cell..." Hammer #2603> GAME: SG-Evac PASSES an INTELLIGENCE roll of Average difficulty. Hammer #2603> SG-Evac says, "It's OK, little one. Would you like us to get you a nice new... cave... to sleep in?" He peers into the Hammer at Snoop, speaking softly to the tired alien. Hammer #2603> Snoop frowns. "I wanna go home to old cave." Ebony walks to the Hammer, and says to Snoop, "Until we can get you home, though, we can provide you a Cave to sleep in, and some Toys to play with...." Hammer #2603> SG-Evac nods in agreement with Ebony. Hammer #2603> Snoop looks around. "Okay. I just want go home to Blasser." Ebony motions to Snoop, "Well, follow me. I have my people bringing you some Energy, and some sticks. I'll take you to a Cave you can use." Hammer #2603> SG-Evac says, "Go with Ebony, Snoop. She'll help you get home. She's nice!" Hammer #2603> Snoop slowly hops along behind Ebony, hoping for some shut-down time and a fun stick for later. Hammer #2603> SG-Evac waves, and watches them go. He hopes he'll be around later for the beast's eventual dissection. Ebony leads Snoop to a series of Cells... They look like Metal Caves. The Doors don't even have bars. Of course, Ebony has one open, and it is nice a gloomy inside, like a cave should be. Following soon behind is someone with a small, portable generator, that puts out enough power to run a radio and maybe a lamp, and someone with pipes of various lengths. Hammer #2603> Snoop looks around. "Where Blasser?" Ebony says softly, "We'll find Blasser tomorrow, for tonight, you get some rest, and some Energy." Hammer #2603> SG-Evac heads inside to get some food and sleep as well. Hammer #2603> Snoop hops into the cave and looks around. "It not have much stuff like my cave." Ebony hmms, "What stuff you need?" Hammer #2603> Snoop thinks. "Stick! And uhm, uh, stuff I find around city." She looks around again. "I not feel like play with stuff anyway." Ebony nods, "We'll get stuff for you." The Blue shirts bring in some pipes, that are like sticks, and lay them down, and than the generator is set up in a corner. Ebony watches them. "Well, Snoop, I have to go. If you need anything else, just knock on this Cave Wall, OK? I have to close the Cave door, so you don't get lost." Hammer #2603> Snoop nods. "Okay. I go play tomorrow." Ebony nods, and slips the door closed, silently, she hopes, locking it. She also hopes Snoop is not as strong as the other Cybertronians she has run across.... Hammer #2603> Snoop circles the cave a few times, then curls up on the floor with her tail around her. LOG ENDS Category:2010 Category:Shattered Glass